


Cute Ass Bastard

by sssunshinebreeze



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (well kinda), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content (pre-fic), M/M, YunoLan, and there's only one canoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssunshinebreeze/pseuds/sssunshinebreeze
Summary: When Langris asks his boyfriend about when was the first time he fell for him, what story will Yuno tell?Set in Modern AU with no magic, college stuffs!
Relationships: Langris Vaude/Yuno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Cute Ass Bastard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexualnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexualnt/gifts).



> This is my trade for that lovely yamiwill art hhh thanks sexualnt!
> 
> Ps: I put BGM at the start to give some extra feels, feel free to play it while reading!

BGM: Car, the garden - Happy Ending

[ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2TDNWoI178vjJsFsXU2Q54 ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2TDNWoI178vjJsFsXU2Q54)

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6-WxEpSXbQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6-WxEpSXbQ)

* * *

It was summer when Yuno met Langris. The sun was a tad bit too stingy on his eyes, his thin ass hoodie made him overheated. He grew up in a hotter region, but being in the outskirts of town makes it more breezy. That time though, his group of friends decided to visit a camping ground trapped in the middle of the city.

He couldn’t really complain, it was the most green he’d seen since moving out for college. It was a nice change view wise, the river reminded him of his brother trying to propose to his church’s sister when they had a retreat. He chuckled to himself, wondering what the hell is his brother doing at the time, silently hoping he wasn’t embarrassing himself.

“I’m going to buy lunch with Mimosa, wanna join, Yuno?”

Yuno was grateful to have Klaus in that trip. His senior understood he’s not too fond of going places and his group of friends were lucky enough he said yes to this overnight stay. So he shook his head and smiled politely.

“Senpai, if you don’t mind, I’d like to take a canoe alone. Maybe you can help me buy a bun?”

“Sure, just remember to pay me up later in tent!”

Yuno nodded before waving away, his feet were already walking toward the river bank. The place where he could rent canoes was surprisingly quite shaded with lots of trees. He smiled, maybe it could be a nice experience.

“Sorry, we rent these canoes for a minimum of two people each.”

That… was surprising. He was so close to actually enjoying the outdoor, only for the moment to shatter his experience.

“Hey, you wanna ride this? I’m also only one person.”

Yuno turned to find a guy shorter than him looking at him with clothing that was way too mature for his size. His scowling face looked cute, like he just had a fight with his friends over lunch

_ Is he a middle school kid? Is this the new trend??? _

“No idiot, I’m a college student. Langris Vaude, Golden Dawn Uni, Architectural, 7th semester.”

_ Oh, shit, my senior? _

“Yes, dumbass. I was the one in charge of your department’s orientation, you had to get my signatures for your tasks. Quite an arrogant bastard to forget me, aren’t you?”

Yuno thought he didn’t need any more angry people to ruin his already sour mood. He was ready to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him to one canoe.

“I’ve been wanting to get on this shit since the weather isn’t so bad, I already paid for yours.”

_ Wha- _

_ What??? _

“Senpai-”

“Just shut up. I promise I won’t spew shit either, it’s win-win.”

He followed hesitantly, but the offer is too enticing for him to turn down. Anywhere else was too crowded for his own liking and the canoe rent rate was freaking expensive so not many people took it.

“Okay,” he said politely.

The two paddled away from the riverbank, more towards the middle of the calm water. Where they stop was still perfectly shaded from the sun. And yet between the rustling leaves, some lights shone through and gracefully reflected on the clear surface. The trail of sunlight on the river made the camping ground looked beautiful. Maybe Yuno wouldn’t mind a second trip here, although he’d have to ask Klaus and Mimosa to bring fewer people.

Yuno accidentally looked over to his impromptu canoe mate when he turned to view the other side of the riverbank, and it was fair to say he couldn’t really turn his gaze elsewhere.

Langris looked really young for his age, and his height didn’t really help. But sitting there just a few feet across from him with the riverside in the background, he looked stunning. Yuno swore he’d remember handsome seniors, he’s gay for fuck sake and he secretly falls too quick for guys with good looks, he swore he could hear Asta teasing him in the back of his head.

The light brown hair slightly slicked to the side with strands ruffling along with the wind breeze, the teal eyes glimmering from reflected lights on the river, the cheeky smile, the way his voice rolls when he chuckles lowly…

_ Oh, oh no _

_ Oh no no no _

_ I’m falling, and I’m falling too fast _

“The hell you’re looking at,” Langris snapped, before continuing under his breath “tch, cute ass bastard.”

_ Record scratch _

Did Yuno hear him right?

_ Oh, _

_ OH _

_ Oh god please don’t go red, please don’t go red, please- _

\---

“Oh my god, you were already into me that hard???”

Langris breaks into a fit of laughter, to which Yuno pouts with cheeks going warm.

“Oh my god, you really do fall hard.”

“Langris, please stop laughing. This is embarrassing.”

“Pfft okay, okay.”

Yuno doesn’t have time, before his boyfriend peck at his cute pouty lips. He’s even more embarrassed afterward, blushing red all the way to his exposed neck. His lightweight concealer definitely can’t hide that. He should ask Mimosa for a better coverage one anyway, his boyfriend is getting bolder with his marks. But thinking about this makes him even more flushed.

“Awww, you cute ass bastard, what the hell are you thinking of?” Langris calls out, before carefully standing and bends down, just in line with Yuno’s ears.

“Is it me ravaging you last night?” Langris asks once again, this time under his breath.

Yuno gasps, before swatting his boyfriend’s face lightly. He’s Yuno Grinberyall for fuck sake, he’s not going to have a hard-on at a reunion event when he’s the head of their year’s alumni union. He still has to greet other fellow alumni his year, with more coming in late.

Langris falls into another fit of laughter. Meanwhile, Yuno is ready really close to turning this canoe upside down just to throw his boyfriend into the water.

Ironic, considering this is the same place he falls for Langris.


End file.
